


On Tattoos and Glory

by virdant



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Names, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: CC-2224 names himself after glory.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: The Temple Archives





	On Tattoos and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> some folks and i were talking about the cody's name coming from kote trend in fandom and one thing led to another and this is the result.

CC-2224 noticed it on his first battle.

It peeked out from the collar of the uniform, stark black ink against the pale skin of the nat-born officer. A symbol, or a word of some sort, though it was not in familiar Aurebesh. It caught his eye was the officer turned to talk, and he squinted at it, and squinted at it, and squinted at it.

Out of sight, out of mind; but he couldn’t stop thinking about it, the way it looked, the shape of it. It was so different from Aurebesh, and he wondered what it said, what it meant.

He asked about it after his second battle. “It’s a tattoo,” the officer said, readily. “I got ink injected under my skin.”

“What does it mean?”

“It’s Mando’a,” the officer said, brightly. “It means glory. Cool, isn’t it? I saw a Mandalorian holodrama once, and it was all about fights and glory, so I got a tattoo to remind me of it.”

“Do you speak Mando’a?”

“No.” she shrugged. “But it looks cool, doesn’t it?”

The shape of it was what caught his eye, originally. But now he thought about the word. Glory. Glory was something worth aspiring to.

He was still thinking about it, before his third battle. He’d just been assigned to General Kenobi, and as he reported in, the general asked, “Do you have a name you’d like me to call you?”

Glory, he thought. But that wasn’t right. He wanted the stark black against pale skin, the clean curved lines, the flicker of attention that caught and held a gaze.

“What’s the Mando’a word for glory, sir?”

General Kenobi stroked his beard. “ _Kote_ is the common word, though there are many other words that are used in different contexts…”

 _Kote_ , he thought, turning the word around. It was close, but it wasn’t right. Too sharp and stark at both ends. It was too similar to the blocks of Aurebesh, not close enough to the curves he’d caught sight of. But it was close—

“Cody,” he said, thinking of the tattoo of glory. “My name is Cody.”

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever wonder how many people in the galaxy far far away have the equivalent of random chinese words tattooed onto them? just me? okay.
> 
> this is a joke please don't come after me i'm very small and very tired all of the time.


End file.
